


Slip Sliding Away

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 11 Challenge prompt was SleddingWarnings: Fluff and suggestions of sexPairing: Tony Stark x OFC (Belle Porter),Summary: Having snuggled through the Storm Tony finds a way to keep Belle entertained
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC
Kudos: 4





	Slip Sliding Away

Belle had been enjoying the getaway that Tony had set up for them, she hadn’t even minded when the snowstorm had set in and kept them trapped the, in the luxurious cabin, but that had been 3 days ago and she was starting to get a little bit of cabin fever, what with not being able to even go for a walk. The snow had drifted up against the door and when they had tried to go out after the storm had finally blown itself out they were met with a wall that went half way up to their chests. Tony had said that the weather was due to warm a little and that might help them clear the path but he had wanted to wait for that change until they tried to head out again 

They had sent a lot of time in bed, and on the rug, and the sofa and Belle was happy to say that she had probably learnt more about sex in the past few days than she had from all the research she had done, but now she felt the need to expend the energy outside.   
Sipping from her coffee mug Belle had her face pushed up against the window trying to gauge whether things had eased enough for them to be able to do something outside. She would lean back every few seconds to wipe away the condensation.

“You know we could just check the forecast rather than you trying to gauge the weather from inside the house”. Tony sounded amused from his position on the couch where he was flicking through something on his pad.

“Well yeah but the numbers only tell you so much Babe” Belle replied back without taking her gaze away from the window.

“You know a man could end up feeling pretty rejected when his lady is desperately thinking of ways that she can be away from him”

Belle gave a chuckle “Tony, I’ve loved the time in the cabin but we are here in the middle of no where with peace and space to explore. I’d love to go out, get cold and then warm up with you again. That was a lot of fun”

“Hmmm yes it was. Well what’ your position on the weather?”

“|It looks clear and sunny, I think we will be good. What do your numbers say ?”

“They say that I should listen to my lovely lady and do what ever it takes for her to have a good time”

Belle whipped around a huge smile on her face “For Real” before giving a laugh before moving over to Tony to kiss his cheek “I’m going to get wrapped up” and then disappearing upstairs, a spring in her step.

Tony shook his head, he wasn’t sure what they would do when they got out there, but if it would keep his girl happy then he was willing to do it.

Even bundled up Belle was amazed at how cold things were, the sun was out but there was almost no heat coming from it. While she had hurried out straight into the drifts Tony had stood up on the porch drinking another cup of coffee just enjoying the sheer joy that his woman found in something so simple. He hadn’t been hiking when he said some people would be offended at how delighted she seemed to be to head out, He might have been one of those men, had he not understood and accepted that it was the simple things in life that made her happy. Yes this cabin wasn’t cheep, he had owned it for a while and had it fitted with all the mod cons and electrics over time. FRIDAY was connected out here and was able to monitor and control things, and he had a caretaker, but he didn’t factor those costs in, they were there long before Belle was.

He laughed as he watched her try and wade through the snow that was at least knee high but sometimes went as high as hr waist in some areas.

“You ok there Snowflake?”

“It’s a little deeper than I planned on to be honest., and a hell of a lot colder but the air smells amazing”

“I’m glad you’re having fun”

When Belle made her way to the steps he held out a hand and helped pull her up 

“So do you think you’re all done for the day then”

“I mean I don’t want to say yes but, it is chilly”

Tony smiled and held out his coffee mug letting her take a sip. “Well when you’re in the middle of it of course it is”

“ I know but it’s been long since there has been with much clean and beautiful snow. Usually I’v been in the City, and there is no way I’m even touching the snow there and if it snowed when I was at college then I was too busy to do anything about it “ Belle shrugged “I know that it’s silly but being here with you it just fun to play around” 

“Well I can’t say that I have the urge to play in it myself but why don’t you come in and warm up and I’ll see what I can come up with”

A cup of coffee and some time in front of the fire and Belle was thinking about heading out again but Tony had disappeared after asking her to wait for him, so she did. What ever he was doing it seemed to involve a lot of banging and clattering. She was pondering going to find him when she heard him calling for her

“Snowflake? You ready to got out again ?”

“Yep - I was waiting for you”

“OK so get wrapped up and close your eyes then let me know you’re ready”

Belle hurried to get ready and made her way to the door calling to Tony to let him know to come through. She listened to try and work out what he was doing, he was moving in an odd way but she had no idea why. She felt the breeze as the door was opened and a grin spread across her face. 

“Alright, open your eyes baby”

Belle turned and looked out the door laughing when she saw what Tony had found “Is that what I think it is?”

“That depends , what do you think it is?” Tony asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief

“Well that looks like Cap’s shield but more oval”

“Then yeah it’s what you think it is, For a while I toyed with changing the shape but Rogers likes the traditional shape, says it fly’s better, so I keep this in my workshop here”

“OK…. “

“And you are worried that I’ve finally lost it” He let out a laugh “Does it look like anything else?”

Belle squinted but all she could see was a larger than normal version of Cap’s shield”

“Ok Snowflake well I guess I’ll have to show you - get your butt out here”

Belle headed out to join him taking his hand while he grabbed the Shield and then they headed further away from the cabin. They walked for a couple of minutes before he pulled her to a stop. Tony dropped the shield and onto the snow and then turned to Belle

“Ok so turn around and sit your butt down” made a spin and drop gesture with his hand 

“On the shield?”

“Probably for the best Snowflake, its a bit cold for you to sit on anything else”

Belle laughed and shook her head before dropping down onto the shield. 

“OK so now what ?” She asked

“Hold tight” was all she heard before she felt a firm push on her back and then she was flying over the top of the snow. Belle let out a delighted laugh. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been sledding and no matter when it was she was certain she had never moved this quickly or smoothly. She felt like she was flying and she couldn’t help but wonder if this sense of freedom was what Tony felt when he was in the Iron Man armor.

Eventually the shield sled started to slow before it turned slightly sideways and drifted to a halt. She threw back her head and whooped out loud. Before she could stand there was a crackle and a beep and the sled started to move slowly back up in the direction it had just traveled. It was a much slower journey but still fun and Belle took the time to look around and enjoy how beautiful scenery around her.

Tony came into sight and she waved at him. The sled didn’t stop it’s progress until it was back more or less where it started.

“Tony that was amazing. It was like I was flying! How did you make the shield come back?”

“The same way that Cap’s flies back to him - a little bit of electronics and some pretty big magnets and this receiver” He held up his wrist showing her a device that he had strapped there.

“So what do you say - want to go for another ride?”   
Belle couldn’t nod her head fast enjoy and Tiny threw back his head giving a big belly laugh

“Ok strap in again and we will get another couple of laps in before we tackle phase 2”


End file.
